FAKE CINDERELLA
by Sapphire NightSky
Summary: Valentine Day atau biasa disebut Hari Kasih sayang dimana orang-orang saling memberi kebahagiaan. Namun Hari Valentine adalah hari tersial bagi Naruto. Bagaimana bisa? RnR please..


**JUDUL FF : FAKE CINDERELLA**

**FANDOM : NARUTO**

**PAIRING : SASUKE X NARUTO**

**GENRE : HUMOR, ROMANCE, BL**

**RATING : T**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**[KONTES FF Nagisa Zappelin]**

**-HAPPY READING-**

"Sial! Sial! SIAAALL!" umpat seorang pemuda berambut pirang, berkulit tan, bermata biru dengan rambut kuning jabrik acak-acakan yang sedang berjalan menuju ke kampusnya menyusuri trotoar yang basah sisa hujan yang mengguyur semalam. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah map berisi ratusan lembar tugas yang harus dia kumpulkan siang ini pada dosennya. Dijaganya kertas-kertasa itu agar tetap aman dalam genggamannya.

Jangan ditanya kenapa dia berjalan sambil terus mengumpat seperti itu, karena saya akan menjelaskannya. Berawal dari malam sebelumnya dimana dia yang bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran harus pulang larut malam karena atasannya dengan tegannya memerintah dia untuk membersihkan seluruh area restoran hanya karena tinggal dia saja yang ada disitu. Membuatnya pulang dengan mulut yang terus mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar yang pastinya ditujukan untuk dia di sebuah aparteman kecil yang bisa disebut rumahnya sendiri dia tidak bisa untuk tidak memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Pukul 00.25 Thursday, February 14. Masih ada 50 lembar soal yang harus dia kerjakan saat itu juga. Membuatnya tidak tidur semalam suntuk. Kesialannya bertambah saat seorang teman yang biasa menjadi tumpangannyauntuk berangkat ke kampus secara mendadak tidak bisa melakukannya dengan alasan harus menjemput seorang sepupu di bandara.

Dan disilah dia sekarang. Berjalan sejauh 2 km menuju ke kampusnya. Perutnya yang sejak semalam belum diisi membuatnya seperti seorang zombi. Bayangkan saja, seorang pemuda dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya (efek tidak tidur semalaman) dan rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan berjalan lunglai menenteng sebuah map dengan ratusan lembar tugas di tangannya.

Sekarang dia sudah sampai di gerbang kampusnya, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Ferrary silver melintas dan menrjang genangan air yang ada. Membuat pemuda tadi tersiram dengan tidak elitnya. Malang sekali nasibmu hari ini nak.

Dia yang sedang dalam keadaan mood yang sangat buruk tidak bisa lagi untuk membendung emosinya lagi. Amarahnya pun meledak. Dengan kasar dia membanting map plastik barisi ratusan lembar tugasnya tadi ke tanah. Matanya gencar mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia manfaatkan untuk memberi pelajaran pada siapapun yang mengemudikan mobil Ferrary tersebut. Matanya berkilat licik saat menemukan sebuah batu seukuran kepalan tangan yang dia dapat dari sekitar situ. Dengan kasarnya, batu tidak berdosa tadi dilempar mengarah ke mobil tersebut tentu saja dengan terus mengumpat pada pengemudi mobil sialan itu.

"Hyaaaaaaa! Rasakan itu sialaaaan!"

PYAAAR!

Kaca belakang mobil itu pecah dengan suksesnya.

"Yes! Mampus kau!" Sorak sang pelaku 'lempar batu sembunyi tangan' dengan gembira mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke angkasa. Setelahnya dia mengambil kembali mapnya, melihat tugas-tugasnyayang untung saja masih dalam keadaan selamat. Meninggalkan Tempat Kejadian Perkara dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

CIIIIIITTT!

Bersamaan dengan itu , mobil tersebut berhenti mendadak dan keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut raven model pantat ayam, berkulit putih pucat, bermata onyx dan berpenampilan keren. Merupakan sosok terpopuler di kampus tersebut bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hai kau, apa maksudmu melakukan itu?"

Sang pelaku pelemparan yang awalnya tidak ingin mengacuhkan suara tersebut tidak jadi menghindar karena tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pengecut. Dia pun berbalik dan menghadapi sang Uchiha.

"Apa?" Ucapnya ketus ditambah tatapan sinis.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan sudut matanya yang mengarah ke 'sang korban' mobil Ferrary silver yang kaca belakangnya pecah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan apa maksudku melakukan itu?" Balas sang pelaku dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan menampilkan wajah tidak berdosanya lagi.

Di tempat lain, Kiba dan Lee yang sedang berjalan beriringan heran melihat sobat mereka yang pagi-pagi sudah saling melempar deathglare dengan seorang Sasuke. Mereka pun akhirnya menghampiri sobat mereka tadi.

"Hoi Naruto! Apa yang sedang-" Ucap kiba tidak jadi karena menyapa sobatnya yang bernama Naruto karena sepertinya yang bersangkutan sedang sangat 'sibuk' sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang kau yang salah duluan. Kalau saja kau tidak seenaknya menerjang genangan air itu tentu saja mobilmu sekarang tidak akan bernasib seperti ini. Aku tidak akan pernahmau jika kau memintaku untuk memberikan ganti rugi. Lagipula aku rasa sekarang kita impas. Lihat ini! Tugasku ini lebih berharga daripada mobilmu itu." Omel Naruto menyodor-nyodorkan map brisi tugasnya ke arah muka Sasuke.

"Berminggu-minggu aku membuatnya. Untung saja tugasku ini masih bisa selamat. Jadi aku memaafkanmu dan kita impas sekarang." Lanjutnya memberikan alasan yang berbeli-belit agar dia tidak perlu mengganti kerugian Sasuke. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menggantinya. Dia hanya mahasiswa yang bisa belajar di kampus tersebut dengan mengandalkan beasiswa yan diterimanya. Untuk kehidupan sehari-hari saja dia harus bekerja paruh waktu seusai kuliah.

Sasuke hanya menyerkitkan alisnya heran. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu seorang yang cerewetnya tidak tertolong sepertiorang yang ada di depannya ini. Entah mimpi apa kau semalam Sasuke hingga kau bertemu dengan orang seperti itu.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku minta maaf karena 'tidak sengaja' memecahkan kaca belakang mobilmu itu dan seperti yang aku katakan tadi kita sudah impas. Lihat aku, aku juga rugi disini. Karena kau penampilanku kotor seperti ini. Bagaimana jika dosen yang aku temui nanti memberiku nilai minus karena berpenampilan tidak layak. Jadi aku tidak perlu mengganti kaca belakang mobilmu."

Ada-ada saja kau Naruto. Sudah jelas tadi kau dengan 'sangat sengaja' memecahkannya. Dasar, orang pasti akanmemberikan beribu alasan agar bisa terhindar dari masalah.

"Hn, kau harus tetap menggantinya. Idiot." Perintah Sasuke sekaligus mengejek.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Oke, sekarang Naruto sudah kehilangan kontrol atas emosinya. Hampir saja dia menghajar Sasuke jika Kiba dan Lee tidak menghentikannya.

"Woi Naruto, hentikan. Kendalikan dirimu. Tidak usah mencari masaah dengannya." Cegah Kiba danLee yang berusaha menghentikan Naruto dengan mengapit kedua tangannya.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau kita impas dan aku juga sudah meminta maaf padamu, dasar sialan!" Umpat Naruto yang terus berusaha menggapai Sasuke agar bisa menghajarnya.

"Hentikan Naruto. Kau tidak mau beasiswamu dicabut hanya karena masalah seperti ini bukan?" Ujar Lee memperingatkan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan Lee terdiam. Tentu saja dia tidak mau usahanya mempertahankan beasiswa yang diterimanya selama ini sia-sia begitu saja. Dan Naruto hanya pasrah saat Kiba dan Lee menyeretnya menjauhi tempat itu. Sungguh jika Naruto bisa, dia akan dengan senang hati menghajar wajah sombong seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyebalkan itu. Naruto sungguh sial hari ini. Dia tidak menyangka diantara daftas kesialannya dia akan bertemu orang paling menyebalkan seperti itu. Tapi apa daya, realita selalu mengalahkan fantasi yang ada di kepalanya. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan sosok pelaku pemecah kaca belakang mobilnya. 'Naruto huh? Menarik' Batinnya dengan senyum aneh yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Koridor kampus dipenuhi dengan hiasan bernuansa pink khas hari valentine. Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor pun dibuat heran dengan gadis-gadis yang berteriak histeris saat dia lewat. Kondisi seperti ini memang biasa bagi Sasuke. Tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah gerombolan gadis yang berjejal di depan setiap madingyang ada di sepanjang koridor tersebut.

"Sasuke~ aku mau menjadi kekasihmu Sasuke! Jadian aku kekasihmu! Pilih aku sebagai kekasihmu! Kau tidak akan menyesal Sasuke! Aku akan melakukan apapun aar kau selalu bahagia di sampingku!" Cecar seorang gadis berambut merah marun, berkacamata fashionable dengan pakaian yang Err- mini menghambur ke arah Sasuke dan bergelayut manja di tangan kiri Sasuke dengan kalimat-kalimat antusias yang keluar dari mulutnya yang sedang dicerna oleh otak jenius Sasuke membuat Sasuke heran dengan hal yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Apa maksudmu, Karin?" Tanya Sasuke pada gadis tadi yang sekarang diketahui bernama Karin sambil menepistubuh Karin yang bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke? Bukankah kau sedang mencari seorang kekasih? Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu Sasuke!" JawabKarin dengan wajah yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya menyerkitkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Karin yang semakin tidak jelas. Mengerti bahwa Sasuke tidak mengerti ucapannya, Karinpun menyeret tangan Sasuke dan membawanya ke mading terdekat. Gadis-gadis yang berjejal di depan madingpun menyingkir dan berteriak histeris saat Sasuke mendekat.

"Lihat ini!" Ucap Karin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah poster berukuran jumbo dengan warna yang sangat mencolok, sumber dari histeria gadis-gadis tadi.

Empat buah siku-siku langsung terbentuk di pelipis Sasuke begitu melihat poster tersebut. What The Hell! Bagaimana tidak, poster berisi sayembara tentang seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang mencari seorang kekasih khusus di hari valentine. Siapa saja yang berminat bisa datang ke Mansion Uchiha malam ini. Tertanda Uchiha Family.

Holly Shit! Jika Sasuke sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya mungkin setelah ini dia akan menyewa seorang teroris untuk meledakkan mansionnya. Lalu dia akan pergi membeli bergalon-galon bensin dan bergegas membakar puing-puing mansionnya. Dia akan memastikan mansionnya sudah menjadi abu sebelum malam tiba. Tapi sayangnya, Sasuke masih memiliki akal sehatnya. Akan sangat lucu apabila pada malam nanti seluruh stasiun televisi menyiarkan berita tentang meledak dan terbakarnya Mansion Uchiha dengan seorang Uchiha gila yang menjadi tersangka utama yang sedang ditangkap oleh pihak kepolisian. Tidak. Sasuke tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Aku tidak berbohong kan, Sasuke?" "Jika kau tidak sedang mencari kekasih, lalu apa maksud dari sayembara ini heh?" Tanya Karin pada Sasuke. Tapi Karin hanya bias cengo karena ternyata ocehannya tadi sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Sasuke, karena sat ini Sasuke sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hei Sasuke, kau dengar aku tidak?" Karin pun emosi karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya.

Tersadar dari imajinasi liarnya Sasuke hanya melirik sesaat pada Karin.

"Hn." Jawabnya

Dengan gerakan kilat, tangan Sasuke berhasil menanggalkan poster tersebut dari madding. Dia berniat membuang poster berisi sayembara nista tersebut. Namun sayang sungguh sayang. Hari ini semua tong sampah berada di pengelolaan limbah kampus. Kasian sekali kau Sasuke. Berniat untuk merobek poster itu sampe potongan terkecil lalu menginjak-injaknya? Jangan bercanda. Kampus ini adalah kampus peraih predikat kampus terbersih selama bertahun-tahun. Kebersihan sangat diagungkan disini. Siapa saja yang melanggar aturan 'Buanglah Sampah Pada Tempatnya' akan mendapat sanksi kehormatan berupa menjadi tukang kebun selama sebulan penuh. Berlebihan heh? Salahkan saja yang membuat peraturan. Memikirkan resiko itu Sauke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dan keputusan akhirnya, dia harus segera menemukan tempat sampah. Sasuke meninggalkan koridor tersebut dengan aura Grim Creper yang ingin mencabut nyawa seseorang, membuat fansgirl-nya berpikir dua kali untuk terus mengikutinya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan para fansgirl-nya dengan menenteng poster nista tadi. Otaknya dengan otomatis menangkap siapa dalang atas semua ini. Dia mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang yang sudah sangat Sasuke yakini sebagai pelaku tunggal yang bertanggungjawab atas sayembara memalukan tersebut.

"Itachi, apa maksudmu menyebarkan poster berisi sayembara tidak berguna di seluruh kampus?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Adikku tersayang, setidaknya ucapkan salam dulu jika kau menelpon kakak tercintamu ini." Jawab Itachi dari seberang sana dengan santainya.

"Jawab aku." Desis Sasuke yang kesabarannya sudah sampai batasnya.

"Adikku tersayang, selama aku menjadi kakakmu aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat kau menggandeng seorang gadis. Aku khawatir kau itu tidak normal Sasuke. Lagipula ini adalah hari valentine. Rayakanlah dengan seorang gadis agar kau bias menikmati hidup ini Sasuke." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Aku bias mendapatkan gadis manapun yang aku inginkan. Kau tidak perlu mempermalukan aku seperti ini." Geram Sasuke.

"Ya ya ya. Terserah, apapun alasannya pesta itu akan tetap diadakan dan aku akan memastikan kau hadir disana."

Tut…tut…tut

Sambungan telpon diputuskan begitu saja oleh Itachi

'Itachi sialan!' Umpat Sasuke dalam hati

Naruto berlari melewati lorong-lorong kampus. Batas waktu pengumpulan tugasnya tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Bukannya tadi pagi dia sudah akan mengumpulkan tugasnya? Lalu mengapa sampai sekarang belum dia kumpulkan? Jawabannya, dikarenakan insiden yang Naruto terima pagi ini dia harus menghabiskan waktunya untukmembersihkan dan menata kembali penampilannya. Ingat! Menjaga penamplan di depan dosen itu penting agar dosen memberikan nilai plus untuk kedisplinan kita. Tapi bukankah kalau dia terlambat sama saja dosennya akan memberikan nilai minus untuk kedisipinan meskipun penampilan sudah oke? Tanyakan saja sendiri pada jalan pikiran Naruto itu. Dia terus berlari agar secepat mungkin bias sampai di ruangan dosennya.

BRUUK!

Dirinya yang seenaknya berlari sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatannya saat hendak melewati tikungan ditambah Sasuke yang sedang bersumpah serapah dalam hati untuk kakaknya sama dengan tabrakan tak terhindarkan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Membuat kedua barang bawaan masing-masing pemuda tersebut terjatuh.

"Lihat-lihat jika kau sedang berjalan, berengsek!" Umpat Naruto pada orang yang ditabraknya.

"Kaulah yang seenaknya berlari dan tidak memakai matamu, bodoh." Balas Sasuke.

"Kau yang sa-" Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu setelah melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Kau! Kau yang tadi pagi itu!" Naruto semakin marah setelah tahu ternyata orang yang dia tabrak adalah orang menyebalkan yang dia temui tadi pagi.

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Dasar berengsek! Kenapa kau menjadi sumber kesialanku sejak tadi pagi heh?" "Eh? Apa itu?" Emosi Naruto teralihkan oleh poster milik Sasuke.

"Hummppp hahahaha" Tawa Naruto yang sudah tidak biasa dia bendung membahana di area tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa kau segitu tidak lakunya sampai membuat sayembara seperti itu?" "Tapi tunggu dulu. Kalau aku lihat-lihat kau itu berwajah tampan, bertubuh atletis dan berkulit putih mulus bak porselen. Apa iya tidak ada satupun gadis yang mau padamu? Oh atau jangan-jangan…kau itu seorang guy?" Ungkap Naruto yang memuji, mengejek dan menuduh Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik membuat emosi Sasuke memuncak.

"Aku ini masih normal, dasar bodoh. Aku hanya belum menemukan seseorang yang menarik perhatianku saja." Jelas Sasuke dengan emosi.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang terburu-buru dan aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu." Naruto mengambil kembali map tugasnya yang terjatuh dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Suasana kantin sangat ramai dengan orang-orang yang hendak mengisi perut mereka. Naruto sudah mengumpulkan tugasnya dan dia sangat kelaparan sekarang karena sejak semalam dia sama sekali belum makan. Dia pun segera memesan ramen ukuran dan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tempat yang masih kosong. Matanya tertuju pada meja yang ada di pojok kantin dimana teman-temannya berkumpu. Naruto segera bergabung dengan dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong yang tersisa tanpa mempedulikan permainan yang sedang dilakukan oleh teman-tamannya, dirinya sudah sangat kelaparan.

"Nah Ino, sekarang giliranmu." Ucap Lee member tahu Ino.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku yang memutar botolnya." Ino memutar botol yang ada di atas meja dengan antusias, botolpun berhenti berputar dan ujung dari botol itu menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto, kau pilih True Or Dare?" Tanya Ino pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sedang sibuk sendiri dengan ramennya hingga tiba-tiba Kiba datang, merebut sumpit Naruto dan memakan ramen yang sedang Naruto nikmati.

"How dare you are, bastard!" Umpat Naruto pada Kiba sambil merebut kembali sumpit dan ramennya dari Kiba. Tapi umpatan yang ditujukan Naruto untuk Kiba justru diartikan lain oleh Ino.

"Dare, heh? Baiklah, aku ingin kau.. Umm.." Ino tampak sedang memikirkan hal apa yang pantas dijadikan tantangan untuk Naruto.

Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir Ino saat sepertinya dia sudah menemukan hal menarik untuk Naruto nantinya.

"Naruto, aku ingin nanti malam kau datang ke pesta sayembara Sasuke dengan menggunakan kostum sebagai perempuan." Perintah Ino pada Naruto.

"Iya iya, tenag saja akuakan melakukannya." Naruto yang tidak tahu jika dia ikut dalam permainan hanya menyahut sekenanya tanpa memikirkan apa yang sedang dibicarakan."

Mendengar jawaban santai dari Naruto, Ino dan kawan-kawan hanya terdiam memelototkan mata dengan mulut menganga. Bagaimana tidak, tantangan super memalukan tersebut hanya ditanggapi enteng oleh Naruto.

"Apa kau snggup melakukannya Naruto?" Tanya Kiba memastikan.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku kembali." Jawab Naruto penuh keyakinan, masih belum juga sadar apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

**_Loading…._**

BUUUR!

"APA?" Naruto menyemburkan kuah ramen yang dimakannya dan berteriak saat telah menyadari apa yang dibicarakan tadi.

"Apa maksudmu menyuruhku melakukan hal seperti itu Ino! Aku sama sekali tidak mau melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu!" Teriak Naruto pada Ino.

Mereka yang ada di meja itupun hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat proses pengolahan data di otak Naruto yang sangat lambat.

"Tidak bias, apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap melakukannya Naruto. Kau sendiri yang ikut dalam permainan dan menyetujuinya." Jawab Ino.

"Tapi tadi aku tidak tahu apa-apa Ino." Ungkap Naruto memberi alasan.

"Oh ayolah Naruto, kau bilang tadi kau tidak akan pernah menarik kata-katamu kembali. Tapi sekarang apa yang terjadi?" Goda Ino yang sedang memojokkan Naruto. Naruto pun hanya menggeram kesal saat sudah terpojk seperti ini.

"Arrrkh!" Dia pun berteriak frustasi. Saat itu juga dia mencap tanggal 14 Februari sebagai hari sialnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan terus mengumpat. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang sejak tadi. Teman-temannya pun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Naruto. Kasihan sekali kau Naruto. Motto yang selama ini kau banggakan justru menjadi bumerang untukmu.

Sesuai dengan rutinitasnya sehari-hari Naruto bekerja paruh waktu di restoran dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan saatnya pulang. Naruto merasa lega karena dia pikir teman-temanya sudah lupa tentang tadi siang. Dia hendak berjalan untuk pulang menuju apartemennya saat tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti mendadak di hadapannya dengan dua orang pria bercadar yang langsung membekapnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil lalu membawanya pergi.

"Lepaskan aku, sialan! Apa mau kalian heh?" Naruto berontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Diamlah Naruto. Ini kami, dasar bodoh." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka. Merekapun melepaskan cadarnya masing-masing.

"Kau pikir kami akan melupakan yang tadi siang Naruto? Tentu saja tidak. Kau harus tetap melakukannya apapun yang terjadi dan kau tidak akan bisa lari sekarang." Ucap seorang gadis yang mengemudikan mobil. Ternyata tersangka penculik Naruto adalah Kiba, Lee dan Ino. Mereka sepertinya berambisi sekali untuk mempermalukan Naruto.

"Sialan kalian semua." Naruto hanya bisa pasrah akan nasibnya yang dipermainkan oleh teman-temannya sendiri.

Mobil terus melaju dn berhenti di depan apartemen milik Ino.

"Baiklah ayo kita lakukan make over!" Teriak Ino dengan semangat begitu sampai di dalam apartemennya.

_1 Jam Kemudian_

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Rumah besar bak istana tempat tinggal keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto sangat malu sekarang ini. Bagaimana tidak, sepertinya Ino benar-benar ingin membuatnya mati perlahan karena tekanan batin. Seluruh gadis yang datang terlihat mengenakan pakaian berwarna cerah dengan nuansa klasik. Tapia pa yang dilakukan Ino kepadanya. Dia malah mengenakan gaun Lolita lengan panjang berwarna biru gelap dengan nuansa gothic dan renda-renda yang menutupi bagian lehernya. Sepasang sepatu boot dengan hak setinggi 10 cm melekat di kakinya. Rambut pirang jabriknya ditutupi dengan rambut palsu panjang bergelombang yang juga berwarna pirang dan juga dihiasi renda-renda. Benar-benar penampilan yang menonjol diantara yang lainnya.

Sasuke memandang bosan gadis-gadis yang datang ke pesta bodohnya. Berulanng kali dia mengabaikan gadis-gadis yang mengajaknya berdansa. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi pada ruang dansa tersebut, mencoba menemukan hal yang mungkin bisa menarik perhatiannya. Pandangannya berhenti pada sosok 'gadis' aneh yang berdiri menghadap pilar dan membentur-benturkan dahinya ke pilar tersebut.

"Dasar sial! Seenaknya saja mereka mendandaniku dengan pakaian aneh seperti ini. Sepertinya mereka senang sekali jika melihatku menderita. Dasar teman-teman durhaka!" Gumam Naruto mengumpat teman-temannya dan meratapi nasibnya sekarang ini.

"Apanya yang hari kasih saying? Ini adalah hari paling sial!" Tambahnya merutuki nasibnya sendiri.

"Apa salahku hingga aku ada di tempat ini dalam situasi seperti ini? Maksudku kenapa harus di pesta orang berengsek itu?" Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di dalam kepala Naruto.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganu?" Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Naruto dengan tangan terulur dan mengajak Naruto berdansa.

"Eh?!" Pandangan merekapun bertemu. Onyx dan Safir, dua hal yang sangat berlawanan.

Melihat muka Sasuke, membuat memori tentang kejadian tadi pagi berputar kembali di ingatan Naruto. Dia pun semakin marah dan memberikan tatapan tertajamnya untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat tatapan tajam dari Naruto merasa pernah mengalami hal itu sebelumnya.

"Apa kau mau berdansa denganku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Ting!

Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Naruto untuk mengerjai si brengsek Sasuke.

"Iya baiklah." Jawab Naruto dan menerima uluran tangan dari Sasuke. Membuat gadis-gadis yang ada di pesta itu pundung karena pangeran mereka telah memili seorang putri untuk diajak berdansa.

Musik klasik mengalun merdu mengiringi dansa tokoh utama kita ini. Namun yang terlihat bukanlah sepasang manusia yang sedah berdansa romantic melainkan seperti sama sekali tidak ada romantis-romantisnya dan bisa dibilang rusuh malahan. Sasuke sudah berusaha berdansa dan juga mengajari Naruto tapi memang pada dasarnya Naruto ingin mengerjai Sasuke. Dia berdansa dengan asal sambil menginjak-injak kaki Sasuke.

'Bodoh sekali orang ini.' Batin Sasuke sambil mewek karena kakinya menjadi korban injak-injakan sepatu boot berhak setinggi 10 cm milik Naruto.

'Hah! Rasakan itu dasar orang berengsek!' Pikir Naruto bersorak penuh kemenangan.

Sesuai dengan kata pepatah bahwa hokum karma masih berlaku, Naruto secara tidak sengaja menginjak bagian depan gaunnya sendiri dan jatuh terdorong ke depan sebelum akhirnya menabrak dada Sasuke dan dipeluk oleh Sasuke.

"Berdansalah dengan anggun dasar bodoh." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto hanya mendengus dan berusaha berdiri dengan baik.

"Kau menarik." Ungkap Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto merinding seketika. Sasuke bergerak mempersempit jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan tanda bahaya bagi kesucian bibirnya segera menepis Sasuke dengan mendorong tubuhnya.

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau meneruskan ini!" Teriak Naruto pada Ini, Kiba dan Lee yang berdiri tidak jauh dan sedang mengawasinya.

"Menyingkir kau berengsek!" Umpat Naruto pada Sasuke sambil berlari pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Sasuke dan berusaha mengejar Naruto.

Naruto yang berusaha menjauhi Sasuke berlari tanpa tujuan.

"Berhenti, Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke yang masih mengejarnya.

'Apa? Dia memanggil namaku? Aku sama sekali tidak bicara tentang identitas dengannya tadi. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Si berengsek itu tahu jika ini aku. Ukh, Shit!'

Tentu saja Sasuke tahu, hanya seorang Naruto saja yang berani memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Berengsek' dan mata itu, mata safir yang selalu memandang Sasuke dengan penuh amarah. Sasuke tidak pernah melupakannya. Narut terus berlari mengikuti kakinya melangkah. Kini dia berada di taman belakang rumah keluarga Uchiha dan masuk ke sebuah labirin saat tiba-tiba Naruto sekali lagi menginjak gaunnya dan mengakibatkan jatuh tersungkur. Sasuke kehilangan jejak Naruto tapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa dia harus masuk ke labirin yang ada di taman itu.

"Naruto, keluarlah" pangil Sasuke.

'Dasar sialan. Lagipula kenapa aku lari dan bersembunyi darinya? Memangnya dia itu psikopat apa? Baiklah aku harus menghadapinya.' Setelah beberapa kali menghela napas, Naruto keluar dari balik labirin dan menghadapi Sasuke.

"Kau mengenaliku heh? Aku heran dengan penampilan anehku yang seperti ini kau msih bisa mengenaliku." Ungkap Naruto yang sedang penasaran.

"Siapapun akan mengetahui orang bodoh sepertimu, bahkan seaneh apapun penampilanmu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Naruto penuh emosi berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku rasa kau tidak tuli untuk bisa mendengar perkataanku tadi." "Satu hal lagi, kau terlihat manis dengan penampilan seperti itu." Jawab Sasuke sarkastik.

"Sialan. Aku terpaksa berpenampilan seperti ini bodoh! Apa maumu heh?" Tanya NAruto tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Jadilah kekasihku." Pinta Sasuke yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah bagi Naruto.

"Kau gila! Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau memang seorang guy." Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sasuke.

"Aku tidak gila dan aku ini normal. Hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang menarik perhatianku." Ungkap Sasuke dengan nada menggoda, jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Naruto sangat dekat saat ini.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Dia hanya bisa terdiam membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke semakin mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Naruto hingga bibirnya dan bibir Naruto menyatu. Naruto masih terdiam terdiam akibat dari keterkejutannya tadi membuat Sasuke meraih tangkuknya dan memperdalam ciumannya. Naruto yang kehabisan napas akhirnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan berusaha memberontak. Hingga akhirnya ciumannya terlepas. Namun Sasuke semakin tertarik dengan Naruto. Dia meraih leher Naruto, menyingkap renda-renda yang menutupinya dan dengan usahanya leher Naruto berhasil ter-exspose olehnya membuatnya bergairah dan menciumi leher Naruto.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Naruto semakin berontak. Sungguh Naruto tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini. Dia bahkan berpikir ini lebih buruk daripada berhadapan dengan seorang psikopat. Akhirnya Naruto berhasil melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"kau benar-banar sudah gila!" Naruto sangat marah sekarang. Kasucian bibirnya sudah direnggut begitu saja oleh Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengingatkanmu satu hal. Kau masih punya hutang padaku." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kaca belakang mobilku, ingat. Aku ragu jika kau bisa menggantinya. Oleh karena itu kau harus jadi kekasihku dan aku akan menganggap hutangmu lunas." Sasuke sedang memojokkan Naruto. Ini adalah kelemahan Naruto. Dia sama sekali tidak berkutik jika berurusan dengan materi. Dengan terpaksa Naruto menerima pernyataan tersebut.

"Terserah, Bastard." Naruto menerima Sasuke dengan penuh keterpaksaan.

"Baiklah, karena mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku kau harus melayaniku malam ini." Pinta Sasuke dengan wajah menggoda.

"APA? DASAR MESUUUUM!"Teriak Naruto.

Tanpa Sasuke dan Naruto ketahui sebenarnya orang-orang yang ada di pesta mengikuti mereka dan bersembunyi mencuri dengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan Naruto. Para pelaku spionase ini memperlihatkan berbagai reaksi dengan adegan SasuNaru yang mereka saksikan. Ada yang melotot dengan mulut menganga. Ada yang menangis histeris karena patah hati dan ada juga yang langsung anemia karena mimisan. Ini adalah valentine terindah bagi Sasuke dan valentine terburuk bagi Naruto. Benar-benar hari valentine yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh mereka semua.

**THE END**

Author's Note: Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, mohon reviewnya please... ^_^


End file.
